


Thank You For Your Compliance!

by mamipapi



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is like "oh wow I've never seen him do that before", Gen, gender neutral reader :), hope you like it! <3, i pulled that one percentage right out of my ass you'll know which one i'm talking about soon enough, not rlly but thats probably what hes thinking tbh, reader is a kiddo teen in this one fellas, then you fall and scrape yourself, you're learning to skateboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamipapi/pseuds/mamipapi
Summary: You're skateboarding and then you fall, when someone unexpected helps you back to your feet.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826743
Kudos: 59





	Thank You For Your Compliance!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from my own experience in skateboarding. Or, is it longboarding?? I've only ever rode on a cruiser longboard before so idk. I still suck at skateboarding and I still have a mini aneurism whenever I'm riding down a slight decline so wutevr lmao.
> 
> ily nines :) <3

——

Skating was pretty damn hard; not to mention— _terrifying_ when you first started out. You got your first board on your fourteenth birthday a few months ago, and ever since all of your time was consumed by trying to learn to ride your longboard. You'd already decorated it plenty with stickers on the bottom; your own personal touch, and you even changed out the wheels for your favorite color.

You typically stuck to riding around in your own neighborhood, but this time around you felt like skating down the street in town, trying your hand at skating in close proximity with others. You planned on using this board to get around, and it was better late than never to learn new tricks, wasn't it?

And then you slipped, your elbows and knees catching you on the pavement while your skateboard went skidding out behind you. You weren't too embarrassed, after all; skateboarding was just falling with purpose, anyways.

You sucked in a hiss of pain at the stinging in your elbows and knees. Both of them were roughed up and bleeding at the price of catching your body weight. Prepared to get back up and go fetch your board so you could start again, you _weren't_ prepared for what came next.

Two long, lithe hands wrapped around your midsection to pull you up to your feet. You felt no shakiness in the action, as if you weighed nothing to them. Their hands, you noted, had no particular temperature that you could feel through your shirt. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from falling on your ass in front of all these strangers that kept you from feeling anything to having one touching you.

You landed back on your feet, and your board was handed to you, the stranger's fingers wrapped around both sides as they held it vertically. Fleetingly, you glanced up to see their face, but the top of your board blocked you from seeing anything but a crown of neat, dark brown hair. Whoever bothered to help you out was _tall_. You barely came up to the individual's _chest!_

Hesitantly, you took it while still grimacing at the stinging sensation in your elbows. You probably should've worn joint guards.

Two icy, neutral eyes gazed down at you as you took your board from this stranger. The more you saw of him, the more it dawned on you that the reason why this person felt no strain in lifting you up from the pavement was because he was an _android_. A tall, 6'5 android that was donning a blue and white jacket, with a high collar and gosh—he _really_ needed to stop staring at you like that or else you were going to run away in a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and your eyes quickly flickered down to his jacket. _RK900_. The most _advanced model in the entire world_ , helped you up while you were skateboarding.

Snapping out of your shocked reverie, you blinked and shyly nodded. "Y—Yes," you confirmed. "Thank you... mister."

"You are welcome. It is suggested you put Neosporin on your scrapes, as it contains _bacitracin_ , _neomycin_ , and _polymyxin b_ , all which are effective to clean bacteria in minor wounds up to 83%."

You lean back a little at the sudden whiplash of unneeded information. Well, it never hurt to have some extra info on what you used on your body; but you doubted you would remember any of those words in the next minute or so.

"Thank you..." you mumbled, holding your board a little closer to you. "I'll put some on, don't worry. I get scraped up all the time while I ride this thing. You get used to it after a while..."

The RK900 nodded. "Thank you for your compliance. Be careful not to injure yourself again. Have a good day."

He turned away to return to a similar android—an RK800—one who resembled him in every way save for the fashion and his eye color. The RK800 had been standing there the whole time, watching the exchange, but now they were both walking away together.

Still a bit baffled at this strange encounter, you pouted. "' _Neosporin_ ', my ass," you grumbled. "I'll show _you_ Neosporin. No one tells _me_ to put Neosporin on. I'll put Neosporin on when I _feel_ like it..." kicking your board down and skating down the sidewalk again, you continued to grumble to yourself, but you couldn't ignore your soft happiness at being cared for by a complete stranger.

Even if it lasted for such a short time and he was an android—the most advanced model in the entire world, mind you.


End file.
